minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MonsterGal101/If Jesse was made useful- Part 3- Episode 7 Story
This is the last one I promise- The gang enters the lab and shut the doors behind them, desperately searching for the headset. The whole place looks incredibly creepy. Robots, dim lights, a photo with Harper and PAMA... it gives off a feeling of sadness and isolation. And Jesse.. she said all those horrible things..But of course that was PAMA talking, trying to bruise their morale. Ivor: Look! Here's the headset. It's just as cool as I imagined! He grabs the headset and puts it on. It produces some sweet robotic noises and connects Ivor with a zombie. Ivor: This is soooo cool! Too bad you guys can't see it. I have become a zombie!!! Petra and Lukas glare at Ivor amusingly and he does a little happy dance because of his ethousiasm. He undestands that the zombie's location is not too far from Crown Mesa and starts moving. But as he walks, he sees some of PAMA's mobs running against him. Ivor tries his best to avoid them, but suddently they surround the zombie and start punching it. Ivor: Aaagh! The got me!! Lukas: Are you ok? The headset then switches target and Ivor becomes a skeleton who was standing a bit futher. The rest of the mobs keep hitting the zombie until it's finally dead. Ivor: And now I've become a zombie!! This is exquisite!! But as Ivor proccedes and approaches the cliff's base, the mobs horde is getting denser and denser. Creepers, zombies, skeletons, jockies. All of them united against a common enemy. The gang. Ivor: Oh no! Petra: What is happening? Ivor: Too many of them at the same place! What will I do?? Lukas: We have to run with you. Out there. Ivor: You might be on to something. Petra: You're saying that we should fight though the mobs to get to the village and clear a path for Ivor? Lukas: Exactly. And hopefully find Jesse and Harper? Petra: But how will we get there in time? Ivor: Here! Take this!! Ivor hands them his Swiftness Potion. Lukas: It's not enough for the 2 of us. Petra takes the potion from Lukas and throws it on the ground, right in front of their legs. They're both affected with Swiftness. They get some buckets to fill them with water. Ivor: Good luck!! You'll need it! Petra: You too...Ivor. Petra and Lukas run the opposite way they came while Ivor switches bodies of mind controlled mobs in his effort to survive. But as they run towards the exit, they notice a huge opening on the side. Petra: Looks like some sort of secret passageway. Lukas: This is how Harper and then Jesse and the rest came here so quickly. They turn to the right into the passageway. In a few minutes, they exit to find themselves behind a house, right outside Crown Mesa. They search for Ivor near the ciff. Until some entities notice them. They attack the angry mobs once again. It looks as if the're getting used to slashing and kicking and killing those overpowered mobs. When they're finally done with them, they notice Jesse waiting for them in the corner. Jesse's thoughts: I can't attack them. I have to stop. Jesse: Well well well. Now that you're both here, its time to make you useful. Petra: You're going down PAMA! Jesse draws her sword and charges to them. Petra and Lukas try to fight back, but Jesse is too powerful. As she goes to grab them and deliver them to PAMA, a spider jumps on Jesse and titls her body left and right. Lukas: Ivor! You made it! Ivor: Get out of here, QUICK! They manage to escape.Some arrows pierce the spider's back. Ivor can't move; the mobs surround him. PAMA:Time to make that headset useful. The spider gets shocked and freezes. Lukas and Petra stare in terror. They must decide on whether to continue running to what seems like a big cave entrance or save their friend. Ivor may be incredible grumpy, unfriendly and unpleasant, but he is still a good friend. Even if he didn't always help deliver justice the appropriate way and ending up creating bigger problems, they couldn't just leave him behind. PAMA: Welcome, Ivor. YAY. Too late. They deside to climb on top of a roof and create a waterfall to wash away the redstone chips. And so they do. Every mob that touches the water gets shocked and pushed away by it. A small, satisfying victory. Just then, Jesse and Harper jump from a small elevation near the house and land behind them. There's nothing they can do other than push them both into the water. Harper falls with a splash and gets upchipped, but Jesse saw it coming and uses an Enderpearl to teleport away. They go down the waterfall to fetch Harper. Harper: Petra, Lukas, that was unbearable. They didn't notice the mobs surounding them, and so they get captured. Jesse leads the way to the chipping machine. Jesse: Time to become useful. Jesse's thoughts: So it's over. The Order of the Stone failed. If only I could defy PAMA's control... But as they arrive, they all freeze in surprise. Petra: What.The.Heck? Lukas: Am I hallucinating, or is that.... They see a huge lava skull spilling lava from its mouth. The machine is inaccesible because of the lava. Ivor jumps down from the top of the skull. Harper: It can't be! That's impossible! Ivor: Looks like my Ivor planning had paid off. Long live lava! Due to the previous heat of the moment, nobody even thought of where Ivor could be. They were so overwhelmed by the pressure of surviving, fighting the mobs and then the feeling of utter defeat of their group, the feeling of extreme fear of being made useful, the feeling that the world was fading away, that they didn't notice Ivor on the crowd of the unchipped entities. How did that happen?.... Alright, I'll tell you. So, once Ivor became useful, he used the TNT he found in the lab to make a hole in the ceiling. He used his Leapong potion to jump out and reached Crown Mesa easily. PAMA then commanded him to hide in the house Petra and Lukas climbed on the roof of to destroy its wooden roof and throw them down so that the mobs could arrest them. However, PAMA couldn't have guessed that as Ivor entered the house, some water fell on him and he was unchipped. Two humans grab Ivor. PAMA: I can't make you useful right now, but I can still make other worlds useful. Jesse, lead the way to the Exit Portal. Jesse and the rest of PAMA's team head to the portal and Jesse lights it with the flint & steel. This is it. The ultimate defeat. PAMA is going to make all worlds useful now. A feeling of disappointment overtakes them as they walk through the portal, unable to stop what is about to happen. How could they fail? They were the Order of the Stone. But..well, the previous Order was a failure too, so.... As they all get to the Hallway, Haprer turns to Jesse. Harper: PAMA, I'm sorry I denied you. It's obvious that we are a great team together. Jesse's expression is slightly changed, slightly more human. Is is possible for a computer to show emotions? Maybe it's happy to be with its creator again..who knows. Petra: Harper? What are you doing? Lukas. Hm...We should have seen that coming. Harper:(whispers) I distracted it. Do something!! The team thinks fast and escapes. They are trapped into the Hallway with the mind controlled mobs. What can they do?? They run into the Water World. The entities couldn't catch them in time, because water floods the place, unchipping everything in the Hallway and pushing the monsters away. It then retreats in some of the other worlds. Jesse falls on her knees. Petra: JESSE!!! Lukas: Jesse? How are you feeling? Jesse: Ahhhhh....my head....That was terrible. Guys, I can't believe I tried to hurt you. i couldn't resist. Ivor: It's ok Jesse. The only thing that matters is that you're ok. Harper: Now that Jesse is free, we must deactivate PAMA. The team enters the portal to return to Crown Mesa. Jesse, Petra, Lukas and Ivor fill some buckets with water. However, some entities are still mind controlled, because they had stayed behind. Harper: Go remove the Redstone Heart!! I'll take care of them! The reunited team enters PAMA's core room. Petra, Lukas and Ivor will attack the three spires, while Jesse will tear out the Heart. Petra runs towards the first spire, guarded by spiders. She unchips them with water and easily kills them. She then takes out the first spire. Lukas then gets to the second spire which is guarded by zombies and after killing most of them, he pushes the remaining few into the gap and shuts down the second spire. PAMA: You merely delay the inevitable. Ivor then rushes to the third spire to find it surounded by creepers. He dodges two of them, but hears a hissing sound behind him. The creeper explodes, creating a shockwave that lauches Ivor in the air. Ivor luckily lands on top of the spire, spilling water on it that pushes the rest of the creepers into the gap before he passes out. Jesse climbs to the Redstone Heart and pulls it hard. Her eyes are radiating stong human emotions once again all over the place. She had almost pulled it out when an iron golem grabs her, waving her above the gap. Jesse: AAAAAAHHH!!! The others watch this in terror. Even Ivor wakes up from all the noise and stays speechless. After all this effort, PAMA still finds a way to shoot them down. Of course, they could attack the golem and rescue Jesse, but PAMA would realise and drop Jesse before they do so. PAMA: Don't blink for even a second. You're about to witness the "fall" of a legendary hero. Ha ha ha. Haprer: I don't think so. You've caused enough trouble already. Harper was kneeled down at the Redstone Heart, right behind the iron golem. PAMA could easily punch her and get rid of her, but it didn't want to hurt her. She then takes out the Heart. The whole room starts shaking and sparks come out of PAMA's gear. It then shuts down forever letting out a final 'NOOOOOO'. If you love someone wno wants to destroy you and don't realise it in time, this is what happens to you. The iron golem is fred, but accidentally drops Jesse. Luckily, the team connected their hands and managed to catch her. The trouble is finally over. Jesse: I'll take the heart. It'll be great for my Weird Stuff collection. But then....Just kidding. No more troubles for the Order. (I've written 3 blogs so far, gimme a break already!) Now that everything is back to normal, they must leave. After saying goodbye to Harper and the rest of the humans, they enter the portal back to the Hallway in relief and pride. Defeat was never an option for the Order and it will never be. Now they're going to head home and continue with their next adventure, hopefully with Axel and Olivia... -The End- Dancing Cow Guy: I wasn't in the story!! Not fair! Narrator: Dude, we can't always have what we want. Now get out of here before someone sees you. -I said THE END!-